And He Who Bears the Eyes of Chaos
by Hannahmayski
Summary: Shisui is a prince, and that should mean something. It should give him some sort of leverage, but here in front of the Gods, it means very little. (Part 2 of my Egyptian AU, best to read pt 1 first)


**Summary: Shisui is a prince, and that should mean something. It should give him some sort of leverage, but here in front of the Gods, it means very little.**

* * *

Shisui is a prince, and that should mean something. It should give him some sort of leverage, but here in front of the Gods, it means very little.

Shisui is on his knees and he feels so powerless. He is completely at their mercy. He is so, incredibly small in their eyes.

"I cannot stop Madara on my own," Shisui says. Madara needs to be stopped if they ever want to keep the world as it is. "Please, I need your assistance."

Wadjet slithers over to him and sticks her face in his, her tongue flicking in and out. She blinks at him, beady eyes seeing more than Shisui could ever hope to see. "I am a guardian of the Royal Family, how am I supposed to protect them if you are asking me to kill one of them?"

Ma'at strides forward, keeping a short distance from them both, but her glare is still just as fierce. "You know why he has to ask," she says. "If we do not do anything, then Madara will destroy all that he touches, and there will be no order, no law, only chaos."

Wadjet sighs and takes a moment to look at Shisui a moment longer. "I _know,"_ she hisses. "I will help, but that does not mean I have to like it." She turns back to Shisui and much softer, she says "I can feel how much pain and suffering you are enduring." She slithers away, her massive body as graceful as ever.

Ma'at doesn't move, her presence is a terrifying force to be reckoned with, just like all the stories told. The one to judge whether one's soul is worthy to descend to the afterlife, Shisui can't help but feel he is been judged right now.

Ra stands in the distance, looking upon the scene with emotions that Shisui can't decipher. "Now, now," he says and looks around the area, locking eyes with every god.

"This child does not come bearing news that we were not already aware of." He blinks down at Shisu. "Incredibly brave of you to come to the gods, little one. Has it really come to this, have you lost faith in mankind?"

Ra, the God of the Gods, demands an answer and Shisui's hands tremble minutely. But Ra is terrifying in every way. No other god is like Ra, and Shisui is nothing but a human.

"I was refused by all of my brothers," he says.

Wadjet hisses in distaste and Shisui flinches. It's understandable that the Gods are upset that Shisui is the only member of the royal family to act, but regardless of that Shisui still loves his brothers, and unfortunately, still loves Madara.

Kagami does not possess the ability to care for anything beyond the young forest dweller, the man called Tobirama. Sai has been dead for years since he revolted against their mother's execution, Obito remains indecisive and therefore completely unhelpful.

Despite his love for them, Shisui is alone.

Osiris growls from Ma'at's side. "It seems we don't have a choice then? So what are we doing? It seems this Madara person thinks he is greater than the Gods."

Ra holds up his hand and silence descends on them. "Shisui, we will kill Madara, however, you are the only one who will be able to prevent Madara from ever rising again, as your brothers have all refused."

Wadjet hisses out something that Shisui doesn't catch and Osiris closes the gap between them.

"To do this, you must never die. Osiris will make this possible. Do you accept?"

Osiris' hand is inches from Shisui's face, glowing with a power that will supposedly make him immortal and he doesn't want to say yes. He wants to live out his life, die like every prince before him, and travel to the afterlife to live in peace.

But no such future awaits him. The path that he has found himself on is one of pain and suffering. But Madara cannot win, and that outweighs Shisui's personal feelings. What Shisui wants doesn't matter.

"I accept," he whispers, and his throat burns and his eyes tear up. _He doesn't want this._ Osiris' palm settles against Shisui's forehead, cold with the absence of human life.

The light burns brighter and for a moment Shisui feels nothing before his entire body burns like a fire, every part of his body freezes up, muscles tensing so hard it is as though they might snap.

His entire body burns, and Shisui can do nothing but scream.


End file.
